


Cover all offenses

by bertie



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Vancouver Canucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertie/pseuds/bertie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mason misunderstands and thinks he's lost everything but really he gains exactly what he's always wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover all offenses

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based on the song "Liar" by Edens Edge

“Come on, Mase, let me in.”

After a moment, Mason stands and lets Jason in. He’s sort of hiding in a much too large sweatshirt and sweatpants that are nearly threadbare in places, and Jason looks concerned.

“What’s the matter, Mason?” Jason sets the takeout on the kitchen counter and Mason crosses his arms over his chest protectively.

“Nothin’. Jus’ didn’t feel like going out tonight,” he supplies, but knows Jason doesn’t believe a word of it.

“Right, because usually when Alex asks you to go get drinks you say ‘I think I’m just gonna stay home tonight and watch movies.’ Mason, I know you and that isn’t you. So either you fess up and tell me what’s wrong, or I call Alex over here and he’ll get it out of you.”

“No, don’t call Alex,” Mason says, probably a little too quick.

Jason kind of smirks and Mason tucks his face against the collar of his sweater ashamedly. He watches Jason plate up their food—Chinese from Mason’s favorite place six blocks from his apartment (there’s a reason Jason is one of his best friends)—and lets Jason herd him into the living room. Mason turns off the television before Jason can see he was watching some disgustingly sappy romantic comedy that only Alex knows he likes to watch.

“Now,” Jason says around a mouthful of noodles and pork and most likely egg roll too. “Tell me what’s going on so I can help get you out of this funk.”

Mason chews slowly, trying to formulate the words in his mind, but they just make his eyes fill with tears.

“Mase, what’s wrong? Oh God, Mason, what happened,” Jason demands and he sets his plate on the coffee table to move closer. “Talk to me.”

Mason tries to wipe his eyes with his sleeve, wants to hide away and never emerge again for how destroyed he is. He just kind of curls up after discarding his plate to the table and Jason holds him.

“Alex said that he’s been dating this guy for a while and he wanted to find a ring for him. Not an engagement ring, but just something for him to wear and—kind of like a promise ring. He asked me to go with him because he wanted my opinion.” Mason kind of hiccups on a sob, sniffles. “So I went and he made me try on the rings because he said we had about the same size fingers and he wanted my opinion on every single ring I tried until he found one that he loved. He said it was perfect and that it was absolutely what he was looking for. It was such a nice ring.”

Jason rubs Mason’s arm. “I’m so sorry, Mase. I know how you feel about Alex.”

Mason finally dissolves into broken sobs and he just wants everything to stop hurting. After several minutes, Mason is exhausted and he shifts to lie down on the couch after Jason makes him finish eating.

“I have to run some errands, Mase, but I’ll come back to check on you,” Jason says, smoothes Mason’s curls because he can’t help himself.

Mason mumbles something that sounds like “okay” and Jason grabs a blanket for him before he leaves.

…

Jason knocks loud and rough on the door in front of him and waits in angry silence until Alex is there in the doorway.

“Jason,” he says brightly, and how can he be so happy when Mason is locked up in his dark apartment so destroyed. “What’s up?”

“I need to talk to you.”

Alex nods. “Alright, come in.”

Jason follows him inside the quaint little house that Mason just raves about—loves the pool in the back and the tiny upstairs and the kitchen and Alex’s couch (really he never stops talking about it).

“How could you do that to Mason?” Jason asks bluntly and Alex looks startled.

“Do…do what? What did I do?”

“You took him to look at rings for your boyfriend. Are you kidding me? Have you never noticed how he looks at you? How he only does things with you? And I’m sure he tells you things no one else knows. How could you be so cruel as to rub your relationship in his face? All he wants in this world is _you_ and you flaunt the fact that he can’t have you in a ring shop because you couldn’t pick out something for your boyfriend by yourself. It is atrocious how you have hurt Mason and yet you don’t see it. You don’t care anything about him.”

Alex glowers at him and Jason has never seen him mad before and he’ll be glad to never see it again.

“How dare you say that I do not care about Mason. From the moment we became roommates I have adored him. He is the only person in this world that I would die for and for you to come into my home and tell me I do not care about him is disgusting.” Alex spits the words at him and Jason backs up when he takes a step closer.

“I took Mason to that ring shop for his opinion on those rings so I could buy one _for him._ I made up the whole story about dating another man so Mason wouldn’t catch on and I will admit I did not expect for it to hurt him so deeply. I was planning on inviting him over for dinner and asking him to be with me and give him the ring. I never intended to hurt him and do not ever tell me I don’t care for him.”

Jason kind of wilts and Alex is breathing heavily, eyes dark and cheeks red.

“I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry, Alex. I had no idea. When Mason told me, I was just so upset that he was in such pain. He’s denied me every time I ask him to hang out and he never does that. He even turned you down,” Jason says, and Alex nods.

“I should have known he was upset when he did that, but I wanted to give him space in case I was misreading his actions,” Alex explains, crosses his arms and Jason sees how concerned he is.

“Follow me back to Mason’s. I don’t want him to be so destroyed for any longer. I had to force him to eat today.”

That is enough to get Alex into a jacket and cranking his car in less than a minute. Jason drives much slower back to Mason’s apartment that he had driven to Alex’s house—he allows his emotions to dictate his driving and Mason has always scolded him for that. Jason and Alex are the only two with Mason’s door code and Alex is the only one who has a key to Mason’s apartment.

“Jason, I don’t want to hang out anymore. I just want to be alone,” Mason calls from the living room, he sounds sad and weak.

“I’m not Jason, so I’ll disregard your statement,” Alex replies, stepping into the living room.

Mason is curled up on the couch and he’s pale and tired looking.

“Oh, darling,” Alex sighs, sitting on the sofa at Mason’s feet. “Will you let me explain to you?”

Mason sits up a little stiffly, wraps his blanket around him, and nods slowly. Alex turns toward him and Mason doesn’t flinch when he strokes his hair. He explains the entire story to Mason, who looks more delighted than upset at being lied to, and he loves the eager smile he gets when he shows Mason the ring. Mason throws his arms around Alex’s neck, holds him tight and whimpers like he’s relieved.

Alex holds Mason’s hand to slip on the ring, kisses it once it’s on his finger, and ruffles Mason’s curls with a grin. Mason looks back at him with such a sweet smile that Alex has to lean in and kiss him. It’s a soft, chaste kiss, but Mason makes a quiet little noise and leans into Alex so it’s perfect.

“I apologize for hurting you so badly. I only wanted to surprise you,” Alex says, stroking his thumb over Mason’s cheek.

“I forgive you.” Mason gives him a drowsy smile. “But I’d still like to have that dinner.”

Alex smiles so wide and he kisses Mason on the forehead. “Of course, _petit cerf_ , anything.”

When they venture into the kitchen, Jason has left a note on the refrigerator and Mason takes it down.

_I’m glad you two are together. I can definitely a best man in the wedding, right? –Jason (P.S. Alex, you better take care of him or I will not hesitate to kill you. Best wishes.)_

Mason giggles and Alex just smiles because he would rather die than mistreat Mason in any way. Alex makes Mason a cup of tea and sits him up on the counter as it steeps.

“I hope you’re not mad at me, Mason, I apologize for upsetting you,” Alex murmurs, strokes his thumbs over Mason’s cheeks.

“I can’t be mad at you, Alex,” Mason chirps, wriggling excitedly. “This is the only thing I’ve ever wanted and you gave it to me so there’s no way I could be upset!”

Alex laughs, leans in to kiss him gentle and sweet. Mason whimpers and wraps his arms around Alex’s neck, pulls him close with his legs around his hips. When they part, Mason smiles and tangles his fingers in the hair at Alex’s nape.

He smiles a little timidly and looks at Alex through his lashes. “I love you.”

Alex returns his smile, reaches up to cup Mason’s chin in his palm. “I love you too.”

* * *

 

**Bonus Scene:**

“They’re sickeningly adorable,” Ryan remarks at their team get together on Vancouver Island.

Mason is cuddled up against Alex’s side in front of the fire pit, wearing his hoodie. Alex has his arm wrapped around Mason, stroking his thumb over his hipbone, and Mason yawns.

“It’s better than Mason being so destroyed that he barely leaves his house,” Kevin says, swirls his beer around in the bottle.

“True.”

Alex kisses Mason on the forehead, smiles at him when he looks up, and leaves another kiss between his eyes.

“God, and look at those two.” Ryan gestures toward Chris and Maxim, who is in town to play and was allowed to come to the party solely because Chris begged and pleaded and looked genuinely distraught.

Maxim has Chris on his back on a blanket, kissing him and smiling so brightly at him.

Ryan just shakes his head and enjoys the way Kevin sneaks a hand into his back pocket. He gives Kevin a quick kiss to his cheek, laughs when Kevin turns pink.


End file.
